relato de Haloween
by sahethel salvatore
Summary: <html><head></head>Realmente no tiene que ver con esta genial peli, es un relato que estoy escribiendo de aquí a Halloween por mi cuenta de facebook y que quería compartir con todos vosotros. Por favor, comentad a ver qué os parece. Gracias y bss dsd Santurtzi!</html>
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO I

Mi tía abuela había fallecido, se suponía que yo debería estar triste, o al menos un poco sentida, pero la verdad es que sólo lo sentía por mi abuela, ya que yo nunca conocí a su hermana. Aunque mi sropresa fue enorme cuando mi padre me dijo que era la única heredera de Sofía. Me había dejado el baserri con todas las tierras que tenía. De lo grande que era tanto la casa como el terreno, podría incluso poner un hotel con piscina. Pero a mí eso de momento no me interesaba. Así que le dije a mi padre que me llevase hasta Erenoitz.  
>En cuanto llegamos pude ver que prácticamente era una pueblo chapado a la antigua, me iba a costar conseguir tener internet ahí, eso si lograba tener teléfono o televisión. Había muy pocas casas y parecía que habíamos retrocedido unos cien años en el tiempo, si no fuese por los pocos coches que había o los tractores... Casi esperaba que alguien llevase un carro tirado por bueyes.<br>En fin, mi padre me dio la mala noticia de que había que seguir a pie montaña arriba y, lo que era peor, atravesando el bosque por el "camino". Automáticamente me sentí Caperucita Roja cuando va camino de la casa de su abuela. Y pensar que si me quedaba ahí tendría que recorrer ese bosque continuamente...  
>Cuando llegamos al baserri me quedé impresionada; sabía que era enorme, pero de ahí a verlo en persona... Era un baserri, que según tenía entendido, había pertenecido al Señor de Erenoitz, el edificio tenía tres plantas más la buhardilla, tenía a unos metros otra casa más pequeña que deduje que era la que usaban los criados del Señor, pero que mi tía abuela había usado como granerotrastero.  
>Entramos dentro y pude observar que las fotos que me había enseñado el abogado de Sofía no le hacían justicia. Todo era grande, antiguo, pero al mismo tiempo moderno. Mi tía abuela se había dejado una fortuna en renovar el baserri entero. Tengo la impresión de que ya sabía que se iba a morir y que lo quiso dejar todo bien en orden para mí antes de irse.<br>Todo moderno; el recibidor, las habitaciones, el comedor, la cocina... Sólo tenía que cambiar el papel de la cocina y poner azulejos. Bueno, y quitar el horrible cuadro que había encima del fregadero, que a saber qué hacía ahí.  
>Cuando mi padre se hubo ido, (habíamos quedado que me estaría una semana entera para hacerlo habitable, antes de que viniesen ellos aquí) comencé con la tarea de quitar el papel y el cuadro. Pero, del susto que me llevé casi me caigo de a escalera. Detrás del cuadro había un monstruoso rostro grabado a fuego en la pared, o al menos eso me pareció. Cuando me hube recuperado, me bajé de la escalera y cogí la espátula que había estado usando para quitar el papel y me dispuse a raspar la pared haber si lo conseguía quitar.<br>Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando conseguí terminar la tarea y quedé satisfecha del trabajo realizado. Me subí al piso de arriba, me di una ducha y me metía en la cama, ya que estaba agotada de la tarde de trabajo y del viaje.  
>Me desperté en medio de la noche al oír un grito y el ruido de un cristal al romperse. Me salí de la cama y bajé al piso de abajo. Genial, se había roto el cristal de la ventana de la cocina, me la dejaría abierta y el viento hizo el resto del trabajo. Fui a por el escobón y el recogedor para limpiar todo el destrozo cuando lo vi. En la nevera había un mensaje que decía bien clarito y en rojo carmín: Nirea zara eta laster nirekin etorriko zara (Sois mía y pronto vendéis conmigo).<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO II

Tras del susto que me llevé, me volví de nuevo a la cama, ya lo limpiaría por la mañana al levantarme. Así que, por la mañana, cuando me tocó el despertador, me levanté, me di la ducha más calentita que me había dado en mucho tiempo, me vestí con un chándal para estar cómoda para la gran tarea que me esperaba otra vez y bajé a la cocina para poder eliminar el extraño _graffiti _que ha saber quién me había hecho en la nevera. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que alguien se había colado en mi casa mientras yo dormía, me había roto la ventana de la cocina y me había pintorrejeado la nevera. No sé cómo no se me ocurrió llamar a la policía antes. Automáticamente le eché la culpa al sueño y al cansancio.

Así que, fui a la sala en la que estaba el teléfono y llamé al 112 para que viniese la Ertzaintza a ver todo el estropicio y empezasen a averiguar quién se había colado en mi casa en medio de la noche, estando en medio de la nada como estaba.

Para cuando vino la poli yo ya había desayunado, había fregado lo del desayuno y lo que había manchado la noche anterior e incluso había empezado a lijar la pared de mi cuarto para pintarla de un color menos anticuado que uno que parecía sacado de la posguerra. Menos mal que no me estaban atacando en ese momento, que si no, para cuando hubiesen llegado yo ya estaba muerta.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, al ir a abrirles, miré la hora en el reloj del microondas y pude ver que habían tardado tres horas y media, increíble. Les abrí la puerta y me encontré con dos ertzainas que aún llevaban el uniforme antiguo, vamos, camisa azul claro, la txapela roja... Estábamos tan lejos de la civilización, que aún los policías de la zona no tenían el uniforme nuevo. Eran los típicos ertzainas: altos, morenos... vamos, vascos 100%. El más joven era bastante atractivo la verdad, por no decir directamente que estaba muy bueno. El otro andaría por los 40,más o menos.

-Buenos días, señorita –me saludó el cuarentón-. Lo primero de todo, quería pedirle disculpas por haber tardado tanto en llegar a usted, pero, como bien sabrás este caserío está muy lejos del pueblo.

-Sí, lo sé. No hace falta que se disculpen. Por favor, entren.

-En la comisaría –me dijo el guapo- nos han dicho que le han entrado en casa anoche por la ventana de la cocina y que le han hecho una pintada.

-Sí, es por aquí –contesté yo guiándoles a la cocina.

Una vez ahí, les enseñé todo el destrozo y estuvieron haciéndome preguntas, tomando notas, y sacando fotos durantes una hora entera, finalmente me tomaron los datos, incluido el teléfono móvil y me aconsejaron llamar a un técnico para que me instalasen una alarma, pues si iba a vivir ahí, era peligroso ya que era la víctima perfecta para cualquier asaltante.

Cuando se marcharon llamé al teléfono que me habían dado para solicitar la alarma y luego al seguro de la casa para que me arreglasen el estropicio, si es que entraba.


End file.
